girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-12-25 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- It appears the professors are enjoying Christmas eve and not running around working on getting a comic ready to upload. And it's not even a holiday filler. Argadi (talk) 02:02, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : What a nice, sneaky present for the Foglios to give their fans! Thanks for the alert, Argadi. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and an enjoyable Wednesday to everyone else. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:23, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Wait, what? There's a new Wednesday comic up, as usual. What's sneaky? That they *didn't* do a holiday filler, as may have been expected? —Undomelin ✉ 06:10, December 25, 2019 (UTC) ::: See The Sneaky Gate. Bkharvey (talk) 08:54, December 25, 2019 (UTC) (PS I just added a link from "Sneaky Gate" to "The Sneaky Gate" after scratching my head for a while figuring out why it didn't work to type the former into the search bar up at the top.) :::: Yes, generally when someone posts an early message to a forum using the word "sneaky", all it means is that you can see the comic page early if you know how to form the proper URL. Information on how to do that is in the article Bkharvey referenced. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:45, December 25, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Ah, thanks. Now that you describe it explicitly, I think I recall hearing of that here a long while back, but had forgotten about it. With a couple of further lines of PHP they could set up such preloading without it being accessible until the official day, but I guess hiding it entirely isn't a very high priority. Does this mean the Professora usually does stay up and update it at around midnight manually? I assumed it was usually an automatic rollover, with their PHP code set to hold off only if there isn't an image in the hopper. —Undomelin ✉ 06:51, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::: Last time, she stayed up later than midnight, late enough to get email about the misplaced speech bubble tail and fix it in the early hours of the morning. I'm not sure exactly when, but it was wrong at 1am and right at 3am. (I'm in California, same time zone as Seattle.) Bkharvey (talk) 07:23, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Why, indeed? At the time it seemed that what Agatha did was inherently temporary. Even in the relevant conversation with Albia, it seemed that what Agatha did was merely sort of like queenhood. Now Trelawney is asking us (asking me, anyway) to rethink all that. Of course maybe the next page will just have Agatha explaining that what she did was merely sort of like queenhood. And this page will merely be an insight into Trelawney, who apparently would love to be a queen herself. ➤ Why are we moving on the surface? We know that Londinium has airports (so to speak) for dirigibles and submarine ports for submarines (one of which this is). Does it also have docks for boats? And even if so, why would we prefer relatively visible transport on the surface, given that we have enemies? Bkharvey (talk) 08:54, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :Until the advent of nuclear power, submarines largely ran on the surface. Until then, they couldn't stay submerged beyond 24 hours generally. We don't know how these are powered. Also these are escape submarines which are now loaded, possibly beyond their capacity. ANNND...as I've said before, sometimes you just have to suspend disbelief and enjoy the ride. This is not documented history. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:56, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :: Yeah, I know. But, see, by asking, I learned something I didn't know about submarines! As we teachers always say, there's no such thing as a stupid question. Thanks. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 18:57, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : Yes, there are docks for boats. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:27, December 25, 2019 (UTC) P.S. It really strongly feels to me as if we're supposed to draw the conclusion from this page that Our Heroine is so pure, modest, and noble that she would never want to be a queen. Those of you who are tvtropes fans probably have a name for that. But I don't think the facts support that; if anything, it just never occurred to Agatha that queenhood was a possibility, back then. Bkharvey (talk) 09:10, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :Agatha was focused on curing Gil and Tarvek of Hogfarb's Respendent Immolation. Also, she seems to have seen the of while in the state of second breakthrough. --Fred1740 (talk) 13:56, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : And she thought, correctly or otherwise, that if she didn't unload the extra energy she was going to explode. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:27, December 25, 2019 (UTC) :: But the extra energy business wasn't about queenhood per se; it was about her treatment of the three of them for Hogfarb's, because the danger applied to Gil and Tarvek too. ("You fight like ducks!" One of my favorite lines.) ::: Albia didn't seem to be surprised that Agatha's first was temporary and seemed to expect that she would attain Queenhood again, although perhaps not quite so soon. -- William Ansley (talk) 01:29, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: By the way, we're all making an assumption when we call what Agatha did "queenhood," even of a temporary sort. I mean, yes, she was larger than life and had a quasi-halo of machinery, but not a real halo. More importantly, Albia didn't say "you've experienced Queenhood." She called it "peering into the infinite," and Lucrezia(-in-A) didn't seem to do any peering when she ascended. The reason this isn't just an arbitrary question of definition of words is that if what Agatha did was ascend to Queenhood, then ''she knows how, ''even if she doesn't know she knows. Whereas if she peered into the infinite in a way that isn't queenhood, then even if she does it again, she won't be a Queen. Bkharvey (talk) 01:56, December 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::: You are quite right about the assumption we are making. But the state Agatha was in back in the Castle seems to have had some relationship to "Queenhood', at least. It will be interesting to see if the Foglios ever provide us with enough information about the "second ascension" so we can decide if the assumption is correct or not. -- William Ansley (talk) 05:10, December 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Yea, Agatha did say she wanted to try it again and Higgs was not surprised. I don't see any purity or modesty coming from the dialog in this page or the next. She just didn't have the opportunity to try it again. And she doesn't know how to do it, except to go back to Castle and drinkk from the Dyne. ::::: Where in the comic does Lucrezia hint in front of Trelawney that Agatha has reached second stage before? I can't make sense of the second to last panel. "But you - the way Lucrezia was talking..." : I think it's a reference to ."The neural pathways - the alterations in chemistry - they are already there - just waiting!" 08:40, January 11, 2020 (UTC)